100 One Piece téma
by Smally
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! A 100 téma kihívás One Piece módra. Mindegyik novella. Nakama kapcsolat. Valószínűleg párosítás nélkül (kivéve, ha úgy értelmezed), de ki tudja. Valószínűleg angst és hurt/comfort és a többi jó dolog. És igen, bőséges spoiler!
1. 1 Bemutatkozás

**Fordítói jegyzék (vagymiacsoda): Minden kedves One Piece rajongónak szép napot! A következő történet egy FORDÍTÁS, szóval én csak egy kedves közreműködő vagyok, aki az író engedélyével közzéteszi eme gyöngyszemet. **

**Remélem nem fordítottam félre semmit, de ha mégis találtok benne hibát, (egyáltalán fogja olvasni valaki?), csak szóljatok, (szívesen meghallgatok mindenkit, én csak egy kezdő fordító vagyok), mivel még bétát se látott a fejezet. Csak az én két szememet. Remélem, élvezni fogjátok. Én túl sok örömömet lelem benne. **

**Eredeti cím: One Piece 100 Themes**

******Író: ForFreedom21**

******És a One Piece szereplői nem az enyémek vagy bárkié, rendben, csak Oda-sensei-é.**

* * *

Gol D. Roger beteg.

Valójában olyan beteg, hogy senki sem tudott rájönni, mi lehet a baja. Van gyógymód? Crocus kívánta, ó, hogy kívánta, mert egyetlen doktor sem akarja cserbenhagyni a kapitányát. Senki sem akarja cserbenhagyni a kapitányát.

Ugye?

Megtalálták a One Piece-t, meghódították a Grand Line-t, megtették a lehetetlent. Miért most kellene abbahagyniuk?

Roger a legénységére mosolyog, tudva, hogy dühösek lesznek a döntésével, mégis elégedettek az együtt töltött idővel. Nem lehetne boldogabb. Nem lehetne büszkébb. A legénysége a családja volt és jól megcsinálták. Feje tetejére állította a világot és elérte a lehetetlen álmot.

Az élete teljes volt.

Elmondja legénységének, hogy itt az ideje, hogy feloszoljanak. Órákig vitatkoznak, de végül Roger meggyőzi őket. Ő a kapitány, mindenekelőtt, és amit mond, az lesz. Elmondja nekik, hogy folytassák életüket és soha ne felejtsék el az együtt töltött napokat. Boldog jövőt kíván nekik. Egytől egyig, különböző szigeteken, a legénység elmegy.

Rayleigh az utolsó, aki marad.

Roger és ő elmennek egy bárba, ahol elmondja az első tisztjének a tervét. Fel fogja adni magát.

- Őrültség, - tiltakozik Rayleigh. - Miért tennél ilyet?

Roger lehúz még egy kis rumot és felnevet. - Már halottnak kellene lennem, partner. Az életem nem lehet jobb. Ettől többet nem tudok elérni. Elégedett vagyok.

Rayleigh nézi őt és vállat von. - Rendben, Kapitány.

A Kalózkirály magasan áll, befejezi üvegét, leteszi és néhány méterrel arrébb sétál. Egy nagy mosollyal az arcán elfordítja fejét. - Nem fogok meghalni, partner.

És az volt az utolsó eset, mikor a Sötét Király látta a kapitányát.

Az első tiszt sírt, nevetett és többet ivott, mint valaha, Roger kivégzésének napján.

Ha ki kellett volna választania a legjobb részét a napnak, az lett volna, mikor Roger elmondta a tömegnek, hogy találják meg a kincsét. Kihívta a világot, amíg a kardok át nem szúrták. És még akkor is, mosolygott.

Soha nem volt férfi, akit Rayleigh jobban csodált. Soha nem felejtette el azokat a napokat az Oro Jacksonon, sem a régi útjait.

Csak egy kicsit megváltozott. Nézte, ahogy egy új kalóz kor kelt életre. Mindegyik kapitányt összevetette övével, és soha nem nyűgözték le. Elrejtőzött a hadseregtől és megpróbált békés lenni.

Addig, természetesen, amikor is találkozott Monkey D. Luffy-val.

Akkor Rayleigh lelke újra fellángolt.


	2. 2 Szeretet

Luffy a férfi végtelen szeretettel.

Szeretet volt, ami az álmaihoz vezette. Szerette Shanks-ot, a férfi inspirálta, és olyan akart lenni, mint ő. Luffy minden akart lenni, ami ő volt és amikor Shanks nem vitte el őt a legénységével, Luffy csak eldöntötte, egyedül megy. Majd találni fog egy erős, szerető legénységet és meg fogják találni a One Piece-t, mert az megadná a szabadságot, amit szeret. Shanks szalmakalapjával hagyták ott, a legnagyobb kincsével.

Szeretet volt, ami repülni késztette, amikor a kardforgatója megsérült. Ezelőtt még soha nem látta Zorot teljesen legyőzve. Ez a férfi volt, akiben legjobban megbízott, a férfi, akire nem csak szüksége volt, hogy a legjobb kardforgatóvá váljon, de az, akiről tudta, hogy a legjobbá _válhat_. Szeretet volt, ami arra késztette, hogy meg akarja támadni Sólyomszemet. Habár Zoro lenyűgözte az öreg kardforgatót, és így túlélte. Luffy olyan boldog volt, mosolygott. Zoro bocsánatot kért, amiért kudarcot vallott és megesküdött, hogy soha nem veszít még egyszer. Megkérdezte, hogy a Kalózkirálynak van-e problémája ezzel. Luffy, tudva, hogy a férfi be fogja tartani az ígéretét, mosolygott és azt mondta - Nincs! - Jó csapatnak mondták őket. A jó csapatok bizalomból jönnek létre. A bizalmuk a szeretetből jön. Luffy nakamái tovább éltek.

Így cserébe, Zoro feláldozza magát a Kapitányáért, még álmait is félredobva.

A szeretet vezette Luffy-t az Arlong Parkba. Hogy hagyhatná el a nakamáját, ha szüksége van rá? Nami számtalanszor elmondta, hogy menjen el, hogy foglalkozzon a saját dolgával, és hogy soha ne lássa őt megint. Még a nővére is mondta. De a szeretete mindent félrelökött, nem figyelt a veszélyre, és kitartó maradt. A szeretett késztette arra, hogy megállítsa a pengét, hogy a kalapját Nami fejére rakja, hogy segítséget ígérjen. Nakamái iránti szeretet elpusztíttatott vele egy egész épületet és felállt, majdnem elvérezve, és világgá kürtölte, hogy Nami tényleg a nakamája volt.

Így cserébe, vezeti őt, bármerre is akar menni, még akkor is, ha olyan hely, ahova Nami nem szeretne.

Szeretetből engedte meg Usoppnak, hogy újra csatlakozzon a legénységhez. Találkozásuk napja óta, olyanok voltak, mint a testvérek. Együtt bolondoztak, támogatták egymás álmait, és együtt harcoltak. Addig a napig, amikor minden összeroppant. Harcoltak, egy harc, amit talán halálig kellett volna tartani, és brutális volt. Soha nem volt Luffynak ilyen nehéz harca és soha nem sírt egy harc után. Azon a napon elvesztette egy nakamáját és ez szétszakította. Amikor Zoro mondta, hogy Usopp nem engedhetik könnyen vissza, Luffy nehéz szívvel, de egyetértett. Amikor Usopp bocsánatot kért és utána kiáltott, Luffy minden idők legnagyobb megkönnyebbülését érezte. Visszakaphatja nakamáját.

Így cserébe, Usopp az igazi Lövészek Királyává válik a kapitányáért.

Szeretet volt, ami Luffy-t Sanjihoz vonzotta. Először, csak a kajája miatt, mivel annyira átkozottul jó volt és aztán, mert megetetett egy pénztelen, beteges kalózt. Ez volt a szakács, akit keresett. Elismerte, dühös lett, mikor Sanji kész volt meghalni, hogy visszafizesse Zefft. De Luffy harcolt, és győzött, Sanji étterméért. Így Sanji vele ment, követve saját álmát. Szeretet hozta össze őket, mert nem lehetsz Szalmakalapos szeretet nélkül, és egy lett azok közül, akiért bármit kockáztatna.

Így cserébe, Sanji a legjobb ételeket főzi és mindig utána ugrik, ha beesik a vízbe.

Szeretet volt, ami arra késztette, hogy üldözze Choppert bármerre, kérve, hogy csatlakozzon. Kezdetben azt gondolta, hogy a rénszarvas kaja volt, majd azt gondolta, hogy a hét átalakulása, csak _túl menő_ volt, és aztán a doktoruk lett. Luffy vakmerő és így szüksége van a megfelelő ellátásra. Chopper tudja, hogy adja azt az ellátást és Luffy a végtelenségig becsüli ezt. Chopper becsatlakozna őrült bohóckodásához és mindent megtesz. Luffy annyira szereti őt, mint a nyolc másikat. Tesz róla, hogy soha ne hagyja ki, hogy soha ne legyen egyedül, mint régen.

Így cserébe, a doktor szörnyé válik a kapitányáért.

Szeretetből győzte le Luffy Crocodile-t Viviért. Vivit biztonságban kellett hazavinniük, se több, se kevesebb. De végül, harcoltak vele és érte. Hogy tudna Luffy elhagyni valaki, aki olyan nagyszerű vezető, olyan kedves szívű lány, de olyan bolond, hogy meg akar menteni mindenkit? Vivi a nakamája. És ő nem hagyja cserben a nakamáját. Rákiabált, megértette vele, hogy kockáztathatja az ő életét is. Mindezt szeretetből. Dühös volt a Crocodile miatt átélt rémségekért, így Luffy soha nem adta fel. Háromszor harcolt vele. És végül engedte hogy haragja legyőzze az átkozott krokit.

Így cserébe, a hercegnő beengedte a palotába a hangos és koszos kalózokat.

Szeretet volt, amiért Luffy Robin után ment. Szó nélkül ment el, rákente a legénységére a támadást, majd azt mondta, soha nem térhet vissza. Luffy nem tudta elfogadni, a nakamája volt. Többször levadászta, figyelmen kívül hagyva könyörgését, hogy hagyja elmenni, és lenézte a világ sötétségét. Még akkor is, amikor Robin állította, hogy meg akar halni, Luffy megtagadta, hogy elmenjen. Egyszerűen azt mondta, hogy Robin csak a legénységgel tudja ezt eldönteni, és Luffy tudta, hogy Robin nem tud. A Világ Kormány, egy ellenség, ami oly rémisztő, hogy soha senki nem szólt fel ellenük, Luffy arca előtt állt, kihívta és lebecsülte őt. De Luffy-t nem érdekelte. Elvitték a nakamáját. És most vissza fogja szerezni. Luffy háborút hirdetet a világ ellen elégetve a zászlót és elmondva nekik, hogy hajrá. Nem félt. Elmondta Robinnak, hogy ki kell jelentenie, hogy élni akar. És Luffy nézte a könnyeit és (végre) hallgatott kérésére. Így a nakamája iránti szeretetből, Luffy harcolt a világ titkos szervezetével és földbe tiporta.

Így cserébe, Robin neki szentelte életét.

Szeretetért, Luffy alsónadrágot lopott. Akarta, nem, követelte, hogy Franky legyen a hajóácsa. Franky, tudva ezt, direkt figyelmen kívül hagyta. De nem adta fel. Ellopta az alsóneműjét, mondta Robinnak, hogy segítsen (de összerázkódott, mikor megragadta Franky ékszereit) és rákiabált. Franky követői bátorították őt és Franky végül elment Luffy-val. Őrült személyisége, találmányai és támogatása szeretetével, Luffy elfogadta őt a családba (még akkor is, ha egyszer ellenségek volt) és megesküdött, hogy megvédi.

Így cserébe, Franky megesküdött, hogy Luffy lesz az, aki Sunny célját beteljesíti.

Szeretetből Luffy feszegette a határait egy csontvázért. Az őrült, éneklő, afro csontos fickót, Luffy nem hagyhatta egyedül. Nem érdekelte kivel kellett szembenéznie vagy mit kellett csinálni, az a csontváz a nakamája lesz. Amikor megtudta, hogy Brook Laboon barátja volt, az elhatározottsága felerősödött. Mi szerethető jobban, mint egy éneklő csontváz, aki be akar teljesíteni egy ötven éves ígéretet? És így Luffy legyőzte a saját szörny árnyékát és Moria-t. És összeesett. Később, biztosította Brookot, hogy el fogják vinni Laboonhoz és megkérte, hogy csatlakozzon a legénységhez. A csontváz olyan boldog volt, hogy sírt.

Így cserébe, a zenész bármit játszik, amit Luffy akar.

Szeretet volt, ami Luffy-t Marinefordba vezette. Kínzásban és halálos sebekben szenvedett Impel Downban, de az akarata hagyta élni. Ha nem próbálta volna megmenteni a bátyját, Ace-t, meg akart volna halni. És így a szeretete átvitte őt az Impel Down hat Pokolán, vissza fel, és a Tengerészeti Főhadiszálláshoz. A csata borzasztó volt (a tény, hogy még életben van, nem lehet más, mint egy csoda) de Luffy soha nem hátrált meg. Megmentette Ace-t.

Csak hogy néznie kelljen, ahogy meghal karjaiban.

Végül (ha mindenen keresztülmegyek, ez soha nem fog véget érni) szeretet volt, ami megmentette Luffy-t. Testvére elvesztése összetörte. A feszültség túl sok volt és pusztító ösvényen járt. Túl gyengének gondolta magát, hogy megvédjen bárkit vagy elérjen bármit. Csak be akarta törni a fejét. Azonban, valami erő által, emlékezett a nakamáira. Könnyei reményteljesek lettek és megerősödött.

A szeretet, amit Luffy ad és inspirál, segít tovább mennie, az útjának minden lépésen. Tényleg ő az a férfi, aki Kalózkirály lesz.


	3. 3 Fény

**Eredeti szerző: ForFreedom21**

**A fordítás engedéllyel történik. Ha bármi hibát találtok, szólhattok, mert nem harapok. Jó olvasást!**

* * *

Élete mindig sötét volt.

A legközelebbi kapcsát a családhoz szeme láttára ölték meg. A golyó elvette a fényét. Túl fiatal volt ehhez, csak 10. Az ilyen rémségeket, állítólag távol kell tartani gyerekektől. De egyetlen hősnek sem lehet könnyű múltja, ugye?

Valami olyanná vált, amit utált, egy esélyért, hogy megmentse, amit szeretett. Nap-nap után visszatért az "otthonába" és térképeket csinált. Általában örömét lelte benne.

De ezek a térképek nem érte készültek.

Kényszerítették, hogy tolvaj legyen. Csak százmillió belire volt szüksége. Ennyi. Aztán az élete jobb lenne. Aztán a fénye visszajönne. De nem volt könnyű.

Belebotlott egy ostoba szalmakalapos fiúba. Naivnak és hülyének tűnt, de később bebizonyította, rosszul gondolta. Erős volt és nagyra becsülte kalapját. És tudta, hogy mások mit becsültek.

És megvédte azokat.

Az útitársa szinte ugyan olyan volt, egy kicsit komolyabb, és eldöntötte, hogy egyelőre csatlakozik. Tudta, hogy szerezni tudnak neki egy kis pénzt és az volt minden, amire szüksége volt.

Nemsokára ráakadtak egy szigetre, egy közismert hazudozóval. Egy hajót kerestek (mert legyünk komolyak, egy kalóz csapat nem ragadhat egy evezős csónakban). De amikor a falut megtámadták, a fiú a szalmakalapban, nem hagyhatta. És így hárman segítettek a hazugnak megmenteni. És a hazug csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Észrevette magán, az új hajójukon, úton a Grand Line felé, hogy mosolyog. Élvezte. És abbahagyta. Ez nem történhet meg. Nem kedvelheti meg ezeket az embereket. _Kalózok_ voltak és el kellett hagynia őket. Keményebben próbálkozott, hogy elhatárolja magát.

Amikor a lebegő étteremhez értek, észrevett egy körözési posztert. Elsötétítette kedvét és a kötelességére emlékeztette. El kellett mennie.

Így elment, a hajóval és mindennel.

Nem is tudta, hogy három kalóz (bocsi, most már négy) érte fog jönni. Hallott róla, hogy a kalózvadász kavarodást okozott, de elhessegette a gondolatot. Azonban, végül látja őt az Arlong Parknál, megrémült. A kalózvadász kötekedik vele és átlöki a határán. Amikor a kalózvadász beugrik a vízbe, nem tud mást csinálni.

Megmenti.

És amikor bedobják a férfit a börtönbe, kiszabadítja.

Ő, az átkozott hazug feltűnik, utasítják, hogy ölje meg. Elvégre ő egy hidegvérű boszorkány, nem? Kényszeríti magát, hogy az mondja neki, hogy az "üzlete" miatt van és megszúrja magát, beledobva a hazugot a vízbe. Arlong bizalma helyreáll.

Dühös lesz, olyan dühös, hogy összetöri igazi otthonát. Nővére készteti, hogy elmondja miért. És nővére együtt érez vele.

Mikor a hülye kapitány feltűnik, határait újra tesztelik. Miért nem tudják békén hagyni? Miért nem értik meg? Nem egy közülük. Soha nem lehet. Élete túl sötét. Fényük nincs karnyújtásnyira tőle.

Végül, miután a faluja elfut mellette, azzal a szándékkal, hogy Arlonggal küzdjenek, feladja. Térdeire esett és megszúrta a rabsága jelét. Hogy meri ezt a sok fájdalmat okozni? Ki ő, hogy ilyen sötétségbe taszítsa az embereket?

De a penge megállt. És felnézett, könnyekkel a szemében, meglepődve. És ott volt ő, az a bolond szalmakalapos. Mondta, hogy menjen el, piszkot dobálva rá, hangja alig hallatszott.

De a szalmakalapos egy izmát se mozdította és ő megállt. Egyik kezét a szája elé helyezte és sírt még egy kicsit, mielőtt szembenézett vele. Segítséget kért, életében először. És amikor kincsét fejére rakta, kiabálva - HÁT PERSZE -, a sötétség nagyja eloszlott. Párás tekintettel hagyták ott.

Ment és bekötötte sebeit és eldöntötte, hogy szembenéz Arlonggal. Nem sírhatott tovább, nem pazarolhatta az időt: kivéve őt mindenki, harcolt. Csatlakoznia kellet.

Odaért és a kalózok harcoltak. Úgy tűnt, hogy vesztésre állnak és… hol volt amúgy is az a hülye kapitány? Arlong választásra késztette a kalózok és a falu között. A választásnak könnyűnek kellett volna lenni, de szíve nehéz volt. Tényleg elkezdte szeretni az átkozott idiótákat, akik követték. Elhatározta magát.

Később, mikor bútor repült ki a legkevésbé kedvelt szobájából, újra sírt. A megkönnyebbüléstől. És a pára két darab felhővé vált.

És amikor az épület összeomlott, biztos volt abban, hogy elájul. De megtagadta, hogy tegyen bármit is, amíg a hülye kapitány fel nem tűnik. És amikor feltűnt, mindent tisztává tett:

- NAMI! Az ÉN nakamám vagy!

Kezét szájához emelte, szeme engedély nélkül könnyezett, és bólintott. Minden felhő elhagyta látását. Minden, amit látott egy vakító fény és hagyta magát csatlakozni hozzá.


End file.
